


The Batdad Partition

by CloakedSparrow



Series: Collected Bat-Family Stories [12]
Category: Bat Family (DCU), Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Adopted Children, Batdad, Bruce Has Issues, DaddyBats, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, No Dialogue, No Romance, No Sex, Photos, Protective Bruce, Secretly Sentimental Bruce, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloakedSparrow/pseuds/CloakedSparrow
Summary: Bruce has a partitioned hard drive on his phone and the ‘hidden’ partition has the most hardcore security on it.No oneis getting into that part without his permission. Some members of the Justice League or Bat Family have discovered this and they all have theories on what he keeps on it.The only one who has ever actually cracked it is Tim. It wasn't what anyone guessed. Not that he'll ever tell.





	The Batdad Partition

Bruce has a partitioned hard drive on his phone and the ‘hidden’ partition has the most hardcore security on it. _No one_ is getting into that part without his permission. Some members of the Justice League or Bat Family have discovered this and they all have theories on what he keeps on it. Theories range from plausible, like plans to destroy every villain (and probably hero too) in the world; to moderately crazy like an app to take over every satellite circling the Earth; to completely crazy, like Bruce is secretly in control of NATO and the CIA.

The only one who has ever cracked it is Tim. He was too shocked by what he found on it to comment to Bruce and he has never revealed to anyone that he knows what’s on there.

It was just dozens of photos of Dick, Jason, Cassandra and himself. Sometimes together; sometimes in pairs; sometimes alone; sometimes with Alfred, Barbara, Clark, Wally, Roy, Conner, Dr Thompkins or Stephanie. All are candid shots where the subjects don't appear to know they're being photographed (Tim certainly doesn't remember being aware of any being taken but far be it from him to complain about someone sneaking a photo). Sometimes they’re training, sometimes doing chores, sometimes they simply appear to be hanging around. Its basically a proud dad photo collection. 

If Tim ever asked why he has the photos or why they're hidden, Bruce likely wouldn't answer. He certainly wouldn't tell him the truth. 

Bruce has the photos because despite popular belief, Bruce has healed from his parents murder. It will always be a significant part of him, but it no longer defines him. Because of this, and because of all the darkness he's seen, there have been times when he questions why he still does what he does. When he has to search deep within himself for the strength to continue believing he's making a difference. When he wonders why he still fights for good when the world keeps trying to prove that it doesn't want or deserve to be saved. In those moments, he looks at the photos and sees all the reason he'll ever need to keep trying to make the world a safer, better place. 

Bruce has the photos hidden because he is inherently paranoid about his family's privacy and protection. Even if he has strange ways of showing it at times, he simply loves his children.


End file.
